Hurry up and Save me
by kukailover
Summary: Kukai is abused my his own father, just because his mother died from a 'unforunate' accident. Even after his father gets arrested, Kukai suffers amnesia, not remembering a single thing about himself. But there is one word he still remembers... "Utau... who is Utau?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ Death**

_~Flashback~_

"_I don't need a mother or father like you, stupid people! Always saying to be like Shosui nii-chan! I want to be what I like, not acting all smart like him! I hate music and study, I like sports! So why can't I be a soccer player?!" Kukai shouted at his parents that were keep complaining about his studies and his hobby for sports._

"_Kukai! Where did you learn those manners of yours from?!" his father shouted at him fiercely._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kukai ran out of the house just like that._

"_Kukai! Wait, you come back in right now! Our talk isn't over yet-" then there was a huge crash behind Kukai. Kukai just finished crossing the road, then turned back wondering why couldn't he hear his mother say anything._

_His mother was lying in the middle of the road, her arm blown off by the crash. A truck had hit her directly, and her head was dangling from her neck. The colour red had painted the road, and Kukai just stared blankly at it. It took a long time to notice for Kukai that his mother was dead._

'_Is this my fault?' Kukai started thinking in his mind. His mother won't come back ever again. He won't be able to see her smile anymore whenever she felt proud, he won't be able to taste her special meals anymore whenever something good happened to the family. _

'_Yes, this is my fault.' He said to himself. He didn't even remember what happened after that. His whole family in the hospital all crying, even Kaido nii-chan. He felt his whole family glare at him, like it was his fault the mother died. Well, of course his brothers didn't. But it was still his fault. Or at least he thought it was._

_~back~_

_~Kukai's POV~_

When we all got back home, I locked myself up in my room. It's not really my room because I share it with my brothers, but that doesn't matter. I turned on the TV and turned the channel to the news channel. The reporter was saying,

"Today 2:54 pm, here at Okayama street, (**made that up =.=) **Mrs Mizuki Souma died from an unfortunate accident-"

That's it. I turned off the TV and went to the corner instead. Tears streamed down my eyes uncontrollably. I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes. It was my fault mom died. If I just listened to her and went back, then none of this shit would've happened. I dug my fingernails into my auburn hair I got from mom.

"This is just all a very bad dream…" I tried to comfort myself with those 8 words. But in the end I never woke up from my so called, 'dream'.

"Kukai? open this door up, please." It was Unkai nii-chan. I didn't answer him; I just ignored him.

Well, after 30 minutes I did unlock the door because I felt like I was being quite rude. I wasn't the only sad one, anyway.

~_Next day, at Seiyo Academy~_

"Kukai, you don't look so well. Do you feel sick?" Amu asked once I entered the Royal Garden.

"H-huh? No, I'm f-fine. I'm perfectly fine." I mumbled. I didn't want to worry my friends, when an important test was coming up soon. Also, it just gets worst when I tell somebody.

"It's written on your face that nothing is ok." Utau folded her arms. Utau transferred a few months ago with Ikuto into our academy.

"Shut up, blondie." I grunted and sat down on my usual seat. Then the door of the Royal Garden creaked open and we all turned to see Tsukasa, the so-called king.

"Good morning, king. What brings you here?" Tadase greeted the king with his charming face.

"Oh, I just came to see if Souma-kun was doing well. It's been a hard time for him." How the hell does he know about that? Oh yeah, the fucking news channel.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked.

"Oh, you see-" when Tsukasa was about to answer him, I just shouted.

"SHUT UP!" everyone turned to look at my sweaty face that was pale already.

"Oh… I knew it you weren't ok yet. Don't worry, I won't say a word about it." Tsukasa gave a serious expression, and I just marched out of the place. That damn Tsukasa!

I go to the football field and silently bounce my soccer ball. I can see mom's body and the blood over the road over and over again in my mind. I give a fake slap on my face and take in a deep breath. She is dead already. It's a finished story already. But actually it wasn't accident… yeah, right. I KILLED her. I killed my mother. Even though I didn't physically kill her, I'm still the murderer. I sigh heavily and head back home still thinking about mom's death.

My cell phone rings when I'm just out of gates.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kukai, this is Shosui. Sorry, we'll be late today, so stay with dad, ok?"

"… ok." Then I end the call. Uh, alone in that big house stuck with dad out of all people? I know it will just suck today dinner. Maybe I'll just stay at Ikuto's… bad idea. Whatever, it's just one night.

"I'm back home~" I took off my shoes and entered the living room. My eyes darted around the room searching for dad. Well… what I saw was a drunkard with an unbuttoned white shirt and a loosened tie, and a vodka bottle in one hand. I also saw drugs lined up on the dining table and froze on the spot.

"D… dad?" I trembled, mumbling that one word. The man looked up, and gave this grin that made a chill go up my spine.

"What is a murderer doing in MY house? Where is my Mizuki?" my 'dad' said with a voice that sounded very drunk.

"Dad, mom died yesterday in car accident-" before I could finish my sentence, a beer bottle flew in to my head and broke into pieces. The glass shards cut through my school uniform and skin. Blood trickled down my palm.

"IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT! YOU KILLED HER!" my dad shouted at me angrily. My face went pale as soon as he heard that sentence. It was true, but I didn't expect that from my own dad.

"D-dad, I just-" another bottle flew and hit my head again. More blood.

"YOU should've died, you BASTARD." my dad hissed at me, and I trembled more. Another bottle came flying in my direction, and this time I ducked and it missed. My dad raised his eyebrow, then stood up from his chair. I ran up to my room, and locked the door. I sat right in front of the door, and closed my eyes tightly. It was silent for a while, then the door suddenly creaked open.

"Don't forget I have the keys for every room. Now… it's punish time." my dad smiled evilly, and dragged me by my collar and pushed me down the stairs. Each stair hit my body like a brick, until it hit the wall. When I tried to take in a deep breath, there was a sharp pain in my lungs and ribs. I couldn't even stand because my ankle was twisted in a weird angle. What the hell was that for, dad?

"Stand up, you piece of trash." He hissed. Oh yeah, if I could, I would've done it minutes ago!

"I SAID STAND UP!" he kicked me in my ribs. I felt like my bones were crunching into pieces. I forced my heavy body up, my legs wobbling.

"You're such a murderer!" dad shouted at me and stabbed my thigh at the same time. Now _that_ was a new level of pain. I grunted this time, swallowing a scream. I KNOW I am a murderer, alright?

"JUST GO TO HELL!" he shouted again and punched and kicked me until I had no more blood to cough out. He finally stopped when I didn't show any reaction to his attacks.

"Clean this up before your brothers come. I'm going out to play with my friends. AND don't say a single word about this, bitch." He glared at me and I just nodded at this statement. What else could I do?

After dad left the house, I started cleaning up the living room. I picked up beer cans, drugs, alcohol bottles, and cigarettes from the floor, and wiped the floor nice and clean. I also pluck out the glass shards from my body and threw them in the bin along with the other trash. Then everything went black.

_~the brothers~_

"Kukai, we're back! Can you do some dinner? I'm starving!" Unkai shouted, throwing his shoes all over the place. Nobody replied.

"Hey, Kukai… stop playing with us!" Shosui shouted sternly. They weren't the mood for jokes, since it's been only one day since their mom died. They all thought Kukai will appear saying something like,

"I was just brightening the mood…" but nobody said anything. that's when the 4 brothers thought something was wrong and started shouting his name.

"Kukai, are you there?" Rento shouted, but there was only silence. The brothers started searching their rooms first.

"Hey… there is something like dried up blood here." Kaido pointed at little red droplets on the entrance of the room for Kukai, Rento, and Unkai. The brothers started to panic at the mention of 'blood'.

"Hey, you bros have to come down here!" it was Rento. The 3 brothers went to the kitchen where most likely Rento was. Well, that is where they froze.

There was blood all over the floor, and there was the body of their little brother.

"KUKAI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Pain**

~_Brother's~_

"KUKAI!" the brothers couldn't believe their own eyes.

"Please say he's breathing..." Rento sobbed, is knees on the floor.

"He is, so calm down." Kaido checked Kukai's pulse. The beatings were very slow, but it was still safe.

"No time to waste, you people! Take him to the living room sofa!" Shosui shouted at the other 3 brothers.

"Why can't we just call the ambulance?" Unkai asked, lazy to do anything.

"It'll be too late, you dumb ass! AND it's not a time to be lazy!" Shosui shouted, punching Unkai on the head. Kaido was already lifting Kukai up as gently as he could to the living room. The other 3 followed him too.

Kaido laid Kukai's limp body gently on the sofa once they entered the living room. Rento went to get the medicine box and some bandages, aids, and other possibly needed stuff for treating the wounds. Unkai was reading a manga, pretending he didn't care about it, but actually he was really worried in the inside.

"Let's start with his head first. Kaido nii-san, Rento, please help me." Shosui ordered as he grabbed the aids and bandages. Kukai's head had deep cuts and bruises all over. His hair was soaked in red blood, and little minor scratches were all over the face. It took a long time to treat all those.

"What now?" Unkai finally gave up pretending like he didn't care.

"We have to take off his shirt to check if he has any more wounds. I hope there isn't..." Shosui sighed heavily as he unbuttoned Kukai's torn uniform. Once he finished unbuttoning it, several gasps were heard.

"This is... too bad... I mean, Kukai is only grade 6! Who the hell is crazy enough to wound a 6th grader this badly?!" Rento exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

There was a stab mark on his stomach, (**didn't mention it in the last chapter... sorry =_=**) and a cut about 2 inches deep. Bruises and minor cuts everywhere, and more scratches. Shosui pressed Kukai's ribs to check if it was broken, but once he pressed it, Kukai flinched.

"Ok, it is broken." Shosui sighed heavily, and the other 3 stared at Kukai with worried eyes. Shosui applied the aids and bandages again, and also wrapped the bandage around Kukai's chest for the ribs.

For the legs, Shosui just needed to treat a wound on his thigh that seemed like it was caused by a dagger. He also fixed Kukai's ankle back to it's normal angle, and lifted him up back to his bed.

"Let's take turns looking after Kukai over the night just in case. Kaido nii-san will go first, then Shosui nii-san, then Unkai nii-chan, (**Rento calls Unkai with a 'chan', not a 'san'.**) then me." Rento suggested, as the other 3 nodded.

"Hey... to think of it, where's dad?" Unkai asked, giving a glance at the front door.

"Now that you mention it... he should be home by now." Kaido also glanced at the front door.

"And, I also wonder who did that to Kukai. For whatever reason he or she did it, I'm going to punch the shit out that person." Unkai gritted his teeth.

"I think I'll agree to your idea." Shosui nodded.

"Well, I'm just glad we didn't lose another precious family member. Kukai's the youngest as well, so you know..." Rento shrugged.

"You didn't need to say that..." Unkai sighed. They all remembered their mother's death.

"I'm sorry." Rento apologized.

"Nevermind, you're right; at least we didn't lose another member." Kaido managed a weak smile. Then he went beside Kukai and took a seat next to his bed. Unkai and Rento went downstairs to watch TV, and Shosui went to his room to study.

"Seriously, I will make sure I kill the bastard who made Kukai like this..." he muttered to himself.

~_Next day, Kukai's POV~_

"Is dad back yet?" Rento nii-chan asked us who were all getting ready for our own work.

"No, I'm afraid not." Kaido nii-chan frowned. I gulped, thinking of yesterday.

"He went to go out with his friends." I mumbled. Yeah, AFTER he punished me.

"Oh, then I guess that's fine. By the way Kukai, can you remember anything what happened yesterday?" Shosui nii-chan asked me as he finished up his breakfast. Of course I could remember everything! Too bad I can't say the truth out loud."

"No, I don't. if I did, I'd be already telling you guys." I lied, finishing up my cereal as well.

"That's weird." Unkai nii-chan said, flipping the pages of his new manga he bought yesterday. He's the only one in our family that doesn't go to school even on school days. He works in a manga shop instead, every night starting from 6 pm. As for Kaido nii-chan, he works as an assistant in our school for the Judo club. I meet him quite often in the morning assembly, when we, the guardians have to make an announcement.

"I'll be going now." I stood up from my chair and picked of my school bag and soccer ball.

"Are you sure you are ok? You're still pale, you know that?" Rento nii-chan asked me with a worried expression on his face.

"Better than ever. Don't worry about me; I'll go to the infirmary if I feel sick or anything. I won't push myself too much on things." I gave a reassuring smile. I really wanted to have some more rest, but I bet then those guys will get worried.

I walk to school slowly, replaying the scenes that happened yesterday with dad.

"_YOU ARE SUCH A MURDERER!"_

Those 5 words echo in my mind. I take in a deep breath, and try to get it out of my mind.

"Kukai, wait for us~!"

I hear a familiar voice. I turn around to see Utau and Ikuto, walking towards me. I wait at my spot, still thinking about the 5 words.

"Are you ok? You are quite pale, if I should mention. And what are those bandages?" Utau asked, studying my body head to toe.

"I'm fine. I fell down the stairs, if you really need to know what happened." I lied again. Well, I can't say something like, _"My father blamed me on my_ _mom's death and abused me till I fainted."_ Right?

"Must have been a hard roll. Did you break a bone or something?" Ikuto smirked, which meant he was joking.

"Yes, both sides of my ribcages." I replied. That's when the two knew it wasn't a simple fall-down-the-stairs.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Utau asked, and I knew she was getting worried.

"No, but Shosui nii-chan patched me up just fine." I smiled, just to let them know I was ok. Well, of course I wasn't.

"Well, then that's good." Ikuto sounded relieved, and Utau gave out a sigh of relief.

We went straight to the Royal Garden as we passed the gates.

"We are here guys. Anything we missed?" Utau asked the others who were already sitting in a circle on the tea table.

"No, we were just getting started. Kukai, what are those bandages?" Tadase turned his eyes to me.

"Oh, just fell down the stairs. It's not such a big deal." I muttered.

"You fucking liar! You call that ok when you broke both of your ribs?" Utau exclaimed, glaring at me.

"Utau, seriously... just calm down." Ikuto sweat-dropped.

"Really? Are you ok, Kukai?" Amu asked me, her golden eyes filled with worry.

"Sure, I'm feeling fine." Well, actually I felt like dying. The pain in my stomach and thigh were coming back, and my sight was a blur now. I felt dizzy, and I had no more energy to do anything. I tried to take in a deep breath again, but there was a sharp pain when I tried.

"Well, here's the topic we are going to talk about in today's meeting..." Tadase started to talk, but none of the words came into my head. I felt very hot, and cold sweat dropped from my forehead.

"KUKAI!" that's when I finally looked up. Utau was glaring at me, while the others were staring at me.

"Huh? I didn't hear you." I acted like nothing had happened.

"We were asking your opinion about the case yesterday that happened with several girls in your class. Us, the guardians decided to take action about it, since a lot of complaints were heard."  
"You mean the case that the girls had their things missing?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Oh well... the usual answer, I don't know." I replied. Who cares about that kind of case...

"Can't you ever give a proper answer just once?!" Utau shrieked, and I jumped.

"Well, I really don't know." I said protectively, raising up both of my hands.

"Uh, a boy like you gets on my nerves!" as she punched me exactly in my ribs. Shit, did she really have to punch there out of all places? I felt like one hundred people punching my body at once. I coughed out blood, and covered my mouth not to show Utau.

"UTAU!" Ikuto shouted at her, as Utau realized her mistake. But it was too late... everything went black.

~_Amu's POV~_

Kukai was taken to the hospital because the nurse said his condition was very bad. She said she has no idea how he could even manage to walk to school with those wounds. She checked his temperature, and it was 40.2 degrees. God, now that was a high fever! We were all allowed to follow him to the hospital, so we all got on the ambulance. I know it isn't a time to say this kind of stuff, but inside the ambulance is really cool. I spent my time mostly looking around the ambulance more than worrying about Kukai.

"This is all my fault..." I heard Utau mutter beside me. Sure, she lost her temper and did punch Kukai in his broken ribs.

"Utau... it's ok, it was an accident. Sometimes people can lose their temper-" but before I could continue, Utau cut off my words.

"No, it wasn't an accident. I knew what I was doing Amu. I thought he will just wince a little since he said his brother patched him up just fine. But I was wrong. I needed to know that all his words were a lie. And Amu, do you REALLY think he fell down the stairs? Of course he didn't!" Utau mumbled quietly. Now that I think of it, a person cannot get hurt that much just by falling down the stairs. Well, whatever...

"Um... excuse me doctor? Did you connect with Kukai's family? He has 4 elder brothers, and his parents." Nagihiko asked the doctor that was checking Kukai every 5 minutes.

"Well, we already contacted the 4 brothers, but the father isn't getting the phone. And his mother..." the doctor's face darkened.

"What about his mother?" Rima questioned the doctor.

"She died 2 days ago in a car accident. She was moved to the closest hospital, but she was already dead by then. Now that I think of it, the only one who didn't cry that time was Kukai-kun. I bet he was shocked, because his mother got hit while she was chasing him." The doctor let out a heavy sigh. That's why Kukai acted so weird yesterday during the meeting. We were all quiet after we heard that. We didn't say anything until we reached the hospital.

_~Ikuto's POV~_

When we entered the hospital, we all went to a room where Kukai was supposed to be laid after his operation and medical treatment. There were 4 people already waiting quietly in the room. One was Kaido sensei, the Judo assistant teacher. Another one was a guy I saw on the news... if I remember correctly, he got to be a professor in the Tokyo University at the age of 17. The next guy had his hair tied in... I don't know, 5 or 6 tails. The last guy looked quite handsome in my opinion, he had purple hair, and dark-opal coloured eyes.

"Oh, so you guys are also here." Kaido sensei looked up at us, and we nodded.

"I knew we should have stopped him from going to school!" the smart professor exclaimed.

"Shosui-nii, we already talked about this. It was Kukai's decision. He didn't want us to worry, as we all had work to do." The 5 or 6 tailed guy said to um... professor Souma.

"Unkai, he fainted you know?! Do you know that simple faints can lead to serious cases like-" before professor Souma could continue, the handsome guy cut him off.

"Seriously, will you two stop fighting? First, this is a hospital. Second, there are no benefits if you fight or not. Third, aren't you even embarrassed to fight in front of the younger ones?!" he pointed at us.

"Fine, fine, handsome-Rento-who-is-actually-gay." Professor Souma and Unkai chorused.

"I'm not gay." Rento huffed.

"Um... sorry to disturb you, but did Kukai really fall down the stairs?" Yaya asked, squeezing in the talk.

"Who said that? Of course he didn't! He said that he doesn't remember what had happened!" Unkai said, raising his eyebrow.

"Huh? But Kukai himself said that he fell down the stairs!" Utau exclaimed.

"Think of it... how can you get stabbed in the stomach and the thigh if you fell down the stairs?" Kaido sensei rolled his eyes.

"Then that simply means he lied to us." I finished the talk nice and clear.

"Why should he do that?" Kairi asked, fixing his glasses.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew the reason, would I?" I folded my arms. If I knew the answer for his question, then by now I'd be investigating stuff in the village or something!

"Yeah, right." Amu answered. Then the door creaked open and Kukai entered the room, still unconscious. This is my opinion, but I think Kukai will never tell us what happened. We'll need to find out. I WILL FIND OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Murderer**

_~Kukai's POV~_

_K…i…_

_Ku…ai…_

_Ku…kai…_

"_KUKAI!"_

My eyes snapped open at the frantic shout of my name. I was in a white room… white? Then that means this is nowhere in my house. I turned to see my brothers, and not to mention the guardians.

"…Where am I?" I croaked out that sentence somehow.

"You are in the hospital. You fainted during the meeting, I heard." Kaido nii-chan answered, while Unkai nii-chan was reading 'BLEACH'. Kaido nii-chan glared at him, then took away the manga.

"What the hell are you doing?! It was the part that Ichigo was going to save Rukia from getting killed!" we all sweat-dropped at this excuse.

"It's not like you're saving her anyways!" Kaido nii-chan gritted his teeth.

"What did you say, baka onee-chan!" Unkai nii-chan shouted back, and they growled at eachother.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rento nii-chan exclaimed. He didn't really like noisy stuff from when he was young.

"Kukai… is your family always like this?" Ikuto asked me, sweat-dropping.

"Hahaha… unfortunately. And WILL YOU THREE PLEASE BE QUIET?!" I turned to my three stupid brothers. They immediately shut up, knowing that it isn't so nice when I get angry.

"Well, talk with your friends, soccer maniac! We four have to go now. It's 6 pm, if you want to know!" Shosui nii-chan waved, and the rest of my brothers gave a pleasant nod and left the room.

"I apologize for the noise." I scratched the back of my head nervously. I realized they were all looking at me with this uncomfortable expressions.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I frowned. Well, I actually knew the perfect reason why.

"Kukai… you should stop lying to us and your family. You didn't fall down the stairs, didn't you? Nor you don't remember anything. Of course you remember everything! So why don't mind telling us?" Ikuto folded his arms, and I froze.

"…What are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"You know exactly what we're talking about! You're lying the whole time till now, right? You were always very good at acting, Kukai. That's why I think, we think, that something is wrong with you. Not to mention your mother that is already far away." Ikuto said. I flinched, hearing about mother.

_YOU ARE SUCH A MURDERER!_

No, no, no! I mentally slapped myself and took in a deep breath.

"…Shut up, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." My expression darkened. What did he know about my mother's death?! Oh yeah, little did he know!

"…It was your fault your mom died?" Amu asked me.

"What the fuck to you guys know about it…" I muttered.

"Apparently, we just know that she died from an accident-" before Utau could continue, I cut her off in a very clear voice.

"It wasn't a fucking accident." Well, at least to me it wasn't. I killed her.

"Then what do you think it is?" Amu asked again. Please, can't they just leave me alone?

"It was murder to me. Get it? It was MURDER." I repeated it. It's the truth, anyway.

"Maybe to you it was. But do your brothers think like that?" Ikuto glared at me. I glared back.

"How should I fucking know that?" I spat, and they raised their eyebrows. I don't really care what my brothers think of this.

"Your brothers love you a lot, Kukai. They do not think that you murdered your mother-" before Amu could continue her sentence, I shouted right back at her.

"Oh yeah, did you even ask them about it? You have no proof whether they think like that or not! Who knows? Maybe they want to kill me in the inside!"

"Kukai… what happened before your mother died? Just tell us that." Utau folded her arms. God, why the hell do they want to know that?

"… I was complaining about mom and dad keep on babbling about I need to be professor or a musician like Shosui nii-chan. I wanted to be a soccer player, but they didn't listen to my protests. I ran out of the house, and mom chased me right behind. But when I crossed the road, I couldn't hear my mom shouting my name anymore. I turned back to see what was wrong. There she was, lying on the road unconscious. She was immediately moved to the closest hospital, but it was too late. My family members were all called to see mom for the last time. Everyone was glaring at me like I was the whole reason she died. I'm pretty much sure that my brothers think the same way like my other relatives. It was technically all my fault mom died." Yeah, true story.

"You didn't physically kill her." Ikuto commented. Yeah, _physically _I didn't.

"Whatever. Get out of here now." I grunted, and they quietly walked out of the room. They finally left me on my own.

~_Utau's POV~_

"Seriously, what was that attitude of his?! We are the ones who stayed with him until this late hour when we could've all went back home 3 hours ago?!" I shrieked, and the other patients and nurses stared at me. I covered my mouth.

"Utau, don't forget that we wouldn't be here if you didn't punch Kukai in his broken ribs." Ikuto reminded me. Oh yeah, I forgot.

"RIGHT, RIGHT, I AM REGRETTING IT." I glared at him and shut up immediately.

"Doesn't look like you are…" Amu silently said. I gave her my 'look', and she turned away.

"Anyway… what should we do now? Look for some evidences, or go back home and finish up some shitty homework? You guys choose." I left the decision to Ikuto and Amu. They looked at eachother in the eye for a while, like they were doing some kind of telepathy.

"Perfect answer." I replied, and we headed out of the hospital doors.

After a while, we were hiding in Kukai's front yard, looking for things that may be an evidence. That is where I found a broken glass piece that had blood on the sharp edge of it.

"Ikuto, Amu, come here for a second. I found something lying here out of nowhere." I whispered to the two who were looking in different places.

"What… a glass piece… with blood." Ikuto ended the sentence with a word I don't really like.

"You didn't need to say blood, Ikuto. We can see it." Amu said, and Ikuto immediately shut up. Why doesn't he do that when I warn him?

"So… what now? I think this piece fell out from the house… if we want to find out further more, it's better we go into the house." Ikuto stated. Well… I don't think it's such a good idea to go in.

"Definitely not a good idea." Me and Amu chorused, and Ikuto sweat-dropped.

"Let's peek through the windows. I'll check the second floor using my chara change, so you guys check the first floor. Be careful to not get seen by the family members." Ikuto suggested, and we nodded. I headed to the big windows at the left side of the house, which were right at the living room.

I saw the Rento guy and Kaido sensei fighting over the last onigiri on the plate, and the father reading a newspaper with a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes looked droopy and his face looked tired for some reason, but I bet that's because of his wife's sudden death.

Let's see… the floor was very clean, too clean. It was like somebody wanted to hide something that was actually there. And only one part of the wall in the house was clean as well. Something is definitely happening in this house.

~_Amu's POV~_

Oh no, no, no, no! it's like I'm a thief or something! Whew… calm down, Amu, calm down. Now let's see… the kitchen, huh? There was nothing really wrong with it… just that there were many alcohol bottles lying around. There were cigarettes on the floor as well… and nothing more. I couldn't see anything that seemed to help in our investigation-

"Hey, you." A hand clutched my shoulder.

"KYA-" before I could shriek, the person covered my mouth. What is this, kidnapping?

"Calm down… it's me, Unkai." Huh? I turned and saw Kukai's 3rd brother. What is he doing here? Wait… it's weird for me to say that since I came in their house without permission… more likely I was peeking through the window… oh no! is he going to call the police?

"Uh… um…." I muttered, scratching my head nervously.

"What the hell are you doing here? There is nothing to steal in our house, you know?" Unkai-san yawned.

"I… came to find… uh… evidences…?" shit~~~ I said it…

"OH. THEN GO ON, PLEASE." HUH~~~? How can he be so calm about this?

"Um… you don't care?" I asked carefully.

"You are Kukai's friend. Kukai does not become friends with some gangsters, so it's safe. Do I need to help you find the evidences? Because… I can report to you about stuff in the house. You're never going to get a good look by just peeking through the windows." Whoa, he's helping me?

"Thanks…" I said, and he nodded.

"What are you guys finding, anyway?" He asked after a while.

"Evidences… to find out what _really _happened to Kukai. It's obvious that everything he is saying now is a lie." I answered him.

"Hn… then I definitely need to help. I will inform my brothers about it, so that they can help." And then he turned away and headed to the front door.

"W-wait!" I stopped him, and he looked at me.

"Do you think it's Kukai's fault that your mother died?" I blurted out, and his expression changed.

"…NO. why the hell should I think like that? None of it was his fault." He replied coldly, and banged the door shut behind him. I just stared at the door with blank eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ Broken**

_~Kukai's POV~_

Right… I was supposed to stay in the hospital, but I just ran out of it. I hate hospitals now, after mom died. I changed and walked out of the glass doors of the hospital. I grabbed my bag and walked towards my house, street lights lighting my way. Nobody was really out at this hour, so it was very quiet.

_YOU ARE SUCH A MURDERER!_

Uh, I mentally slapped myself again. Those words spin in my head like a hurricane, messing up my other thoughts I have in mind. Now I am at the front door of my house, and I notice nobody except my father was inside. A chill ran up my spine, as I felt my father glare at me.

"Why are you here, murderer?" he hissed, and I gulped. What could I say? This place was my only place to stay.

"… I-I was at the hospital…" I mumbled, as he narrowed his eyes at me. It seemed like my brothers went out somewhere for some reason. My father dragged me to his room that smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Take off your shirt, bitch." He ordered, and I did as I was told. He undid his belt, and I knew what was coming. His belt hit my bare upper body, pricking through my skin. I screamed as he continued to do this act.

"Your mother died as soon as she went to the hospital, before she could receive any kind of treatment! And you came back fully healed, the way your mother should've been! DIE! DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" his beatings became rougher, and I could do nothing but scream. He threw me to nearest wall, and took out his dagger.

Then he started carving alphabets on my stomach, and I screamed again. Tears poured down my eyes, as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Stop… please… just stop…" I whimpered, the tears all over my face. But my father didn't stop. The knife slowly cut through my flesh, and I couldn't scream anymore because my neck became sore.

He pulled out his knife, and I could see he wrote the word 'MURDERER' on my stomach. He punched me on the face, and grabbed my chin close to his face.

"Never fall unconscious again. GOT IT?" he hissed, and I nodded, tears silently streaming down my cheeks. Then he threw me to the wall again, and I could just silently cry there. Why? WHY? I broke down into tears, my hands over my ears. Pain refused to leave my body, and the blood refused to stop gushing out.

I leaned onto the wall, and headed to the toilet. I washed my stomach that was covered in blood, and treated my wounds. I could see the alphabets clearly written on my stomach as I washed it clean. I was a murderer. That was what I was.

I went back to my bed, and hugged my legs tightly. I changed into new clothes that were all black, so that they couldn't see the word on my stomach. Tears refused to stop falling. I put my head on Unkai's pillow, sniffing his scent. I hugged the pillow, tears still falling from my eyes. Then I heard the lock click open. I guess they were here. I pretended to sleep on my bed, as Rento and Unkai entered the room.

"Why is he hugging my pillow?" Unkai scratched his head.

"I don't know, but I think he was crying. I guess he felt comforting with your pillow in his face." Rento shrugged, and I could feel Unkai staring at me. Then they just went to bed, sighing. I actually wanted to ask a lot of stuff; like where they were, why are they here this late… but I just put them on the side and went to sleep.

~_Amu's POV~_

_~Flashback~_

_Kukai's brothers and we assembled at the playground at 10 pm. Unkai told them our story, just like he said he would, and we all started talking about it._

"_Kukai is not himself right now. He gets angry very often, and he is hurt. Not just on the outside, but in the inside as well." Ikuto crossed his arms, leaning on the pole of the monkey bars._

"_But he doesn't want to share it with us, and to be truthful, I think he can't share it with us. I looked into his eyes, and I swear I saw tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to tell us. But he can't, for either reason… like he's threatened. Now, to get into the case, nobody but Kukai and your father was in the house. And then nobody knows what happened between them during that time. But we know that when you guys came back, Kukai was injured, and your father was gone, drinking with his friends. This is a conclusion that I didn't wanted to reach, but I think your father is abusing Kukai. From all the evidences we got, we noticed that now your father is a drunkard, taking drugs, and can't control his temper. The worst thing that a father can do is abuse the child at a state like that. Just ask Kukai tomorrow… if he breaks down, then that means this conclusion is the truth." Utau sighed heavily. The 4 nodded and we all headed back home._

_~Back~_

I entered my quiet house. I changed into my pajamas, and lied on my comfy bed. Tomorrow was a public holiday, so we all decided to meet with Kukai again. That is, if he will. I couldn't stop thinking about Kukai's expression when he shouted back at me. I was hurt, since I didn't mean to say anything bad, but now that I think of it, it was nothing compared to Kukai's pain. If Kukai was really abused by his father, then I don't know how he'd cope with it. You know, his mother died, the whole family blames it on him, and his father abuses him… I think I'll commit suicide at the worst. I don't know how did he even smile at us today in the meeting.

Kukai was always like my brother, always taking care of me, and sharing my pain. But now that when Kukai is having pain, I can do nothing. I feel so useless. He did so much for me, but I can't do anything for him. How is that supposed to work? I hug one of my giant teddies, Kukai's goofy smile spinning around in my head.

'Kukai…'

_~Next day, Unkai's POV~_

I woke up at 10 am in the morning, at noticed my neck felt weird because I didn't have a pillow to use. I went up to Kukai to get back my pillow, so I tried turning his body gently. For some reason Kukai flinched, and made a painful face like it hurt. Did he get abused again yesterday? If he did, then that solves the reason why he was crying and all. I really felt like punching dad in the face. Kukai didn't do anything to receive all this pain, and now to think of it, it was mom and dad's fault making Kukai run out of the house at the first place!

I pulled up Kukai's sleeve and saw horrible, red-blue-purple bruises all over it, along with wounds that looked like he'd been hit. I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fists. I was at the verge of tears for my little brother.

"Unkai, what are you doing?" Rento got up by the noise. He noticed I was looking at Kukai's bruised arm, and raised his eyebrows. He squeezed my shoulder tightly, like he wanted to punch someone in the face.

"The fucking father of ours." Rento muttered under his breath. I was surprised to hear him use the f word to dad, but dad deserves it.

"I will murder that man someday." I replied, and Rento nodded, as he put the sleeve back in place. We walked out of the room, and noticed dad was out, and Kaido and Shusui were up.

"Oh, you guys are finally up." Kaido said, munching on his chocolate chip cookie. Shusui was sipping a cup of coffee, reading the morning news.

"Kukai had bruises all over his body. I don't think he can move very well." I replied, sitting down on the couch, reading a manga.

"WHAT?!" Shusui almost dropped his coffee on the carpet.

"Yeah… I'm going to kill the man." Rento commented, and we all stared at him wide-eyed, as he never really said he would 'kill' somebody. Then I heard the floorboards creaking. It was Kukai.

_~Kukai's POV~_

I woke up, my throat sore, and my body aching like hell. The word was still planted on my stomach, and my body was covered with bruises. I tried to get up, but had to bit my bottom lip to not scream. I felt like 100 men pounding at me all at once. But anyway, I managed to stand up, and I walked down the stairs. I had to swallow the whimpers that tried to escape my mouth as I took step by step. I heard murmurs as I got to the living room. Oh, so they were all awake. They were all staring at me, and I felt a bit uncomfortable about their stares. Especially when your body is aching like hell.

"Uh… is there something on my face?" I asked nervously. Even though they were my brothers, I couldn't really trust them anymore.

"Kukai… we're just asking, but do you mind to take off your shirt?" Kaido nii-chan asked me. Yesterdays' nightmare appeared in my head again.

"_Take off your shirt, bitch."_

My breathing got unsteady and I leaned on the wall, cold sweat dripping down.

"Kukai, just for once." Kaido nii-chan said again. Were they going to hurt me? My legs wobbled as I sat down, trembling, covering my ears. I curled myself into a ball, closing my eyes tight.

"Stop… please don't hurt me anymore…" I mumbled quietly under my breath, tears streaming down my eyes. My body was still aching from yesterday.

"Kukai-" I felt a hand on my shoulders, but I snapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, looking up to see Shusui nii-chan's shocked expression.

"We're not going to hurt you like dad did, Kukai." Unkai said quietly. Huh? How did he know about-

"It's ok…" Rento nii chan's gentle arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I noticed he was trying not to touch me too hardly as possible. He rocked me in his arms gently as he could.

"We're here… nobody is going to hurt you anymore…" Rento nii-chan whispered in my ears. They knew about the truth. I finally broke down. I clenched the hem of his shirt and began sobbing into it. The other 3 looked shocked to see my sudden break-down, but they gathered around me immediately. They cared about me. They loved me. I was safe.

~_Rento's POV~_

Kukai finally broke down in my arms. It should've been hard for him. He soon calmed down, and I smiled at him.

"Now can you do it?" I asked, and he nodded as he took off his shirt. Several gasps were heard, and I stared at his body in shock. Bruises were everywhere, and minor scratches, wounds were all over his body. But what caught my eyes were the capitalized alphabets on his stomach.

**MURDERER**

I clenched my fists into balls, and bit my bottom lip. It should've hurt so much. Which drunkard actually cuts through a person's flesh like it's nothing? Our dad, right. The letters were carved deeply into his body. Even Shusui nii-san, who is usually calm with any kind of situation, actually bit his bottom lip at this horrible sight. Our little brother was injured way too badly. And we couldn't do anything.

"… Did it hurt a lot?" I could hear Kaido nii-san trying his best not to cry. Kukai nodded.

"It felt… I thought it was just better to die at the moment. It hurt so much. I couldn't even scream because my throat became sore. I could just cry. No one came for me. Well, I guess hugging Unkai nii-chan's pillow helped a bit." Kukai shrugged, making a sad smile. He thought it was better to die at this young age.

"FUCK…FUCK…FUCK…" I muttered under my breath, swallowing the tears back. Then the doorbell rang and the kids, the 3 kids from yesterday were here. Their eyes were immediately focused on the bruised Kukai, who was shirtless. I smirked as I caught an eye of the blonde girl blushing. They walked over to Kukai, worried expressions on their faces.

"Uh… they also know about it?" Kukai pointed at the three.

"Well… it was their idea about the abuse thingy." Unkai nii-chan shrugged, and Kukai looked surprised about the idea.

"Whoa… thanks!" Kukai gave them a goofy grin that immediately let the 3 smile.

"So… why don't you tell us what happened from the first day, Kukai?" Shusui nii-san suggested.

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Hell **

**(I am really sorry for the late update… anyway, enjoy! ^^)**

_~Kukai's POV~_

"Well… it's sort of hard to decide where I should start. But if I have to say, then I will start with the day right after mom died. As I came into the house, dad started to throw some bottles at me. I ran away from him, but I guess it wasn't a good idea. He had the keys to every room, and eventually pulled me out of mine. He pushed me down the stairs, as one of the stairs hit my head and twisted my ankle. I don't know when the ribs broke; it lasted only like 5 seconds, so I didn't have the time to notice. Then he just started kicking and punching me until I was like, blacked out." I explained to my brothers and Amu, Ikuto, and Utau. I still wasn't so sure if it was the right decision telling them or not, but I didn't have a choice.

"Hm… and then not so long after, we came in and found you, huh." Unkai nee-chan concluded, and I nodded at this statement.

"The second day… well, yesterday, was when it really hurt. He ordered me to take off my shirt, and then started hitting me with his belt. He threw me to the wall afterwards, then wrote the letters clearly on my stomach, then punched me until I reached my limit. End of story." I ended it like it was nothing. I was still scared of it; and I was positive that dad will abuse me again today. Whether my brothers were standing there or not.

"You're saying like it was all a dream." Ikuto crossed his arms, looking straight into my eyes like he was looking for the truth. I quickly looked away- I didn't want him to notice my fear. Sure, I knew they all cared for me, but I just had this feeling that I couldn't trust them- not just yet.

"I wish it was." I muttered under my head, looking down at my bruised hands. I couldn't a single spec of normal skin color in it; it was all a shade of blue, red, yellow, purple, and black. All the colors that I hate now. I stood up, biting my tongue to stop myself from screaming. I headed up the stairs, and they didn't stop me. They knew I needed some time by myself, and I was sort of grateful.

I laid down on my back on my bed, and threw Unkai nee-chan's pillow back to his bed. My eyelids started to close, and I just gave up and went to sleep. Who knew that I was going to experience hell when I woke up.

~TIMESKIP, 4 HOURS LATER~

I woke up due to a sudden forceful punch that hit my stomach. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw dad with several other men standing around me. I was now in the living room, but my brothers and friends were nowhere to be seen.

"W-where are they?" I mumbled, my eyes darting around the house.

"We beat them up and locked them in each different rooms. See, Rento is right over there." Dad smirked as he pointed to the sofa. I followed his point, and saw Rento nee-chan badly beaten up. His head was bleeding, and he looked like he was lifeless. He was breathing, but that was his only movement.

"W-why did y-you-" before I could continue, one of the men kicked me to the wall. My bruised body slammed into the hard wall, as I grunted painfully.

"I did because I thought it was going to be fun. I don't care who's fault it was that Mizuki died anymore. All that matters to me is now having fun. And now I am." Dad was grinning evilly like the picture of a devil grinning, waiting to eat up the innocent angel.

"D-dad… I- I am sorry…" I whispered, unable to say it clearly. Dad pretended he didn't hear it, and raised up his hammer. A second later, pain rushed through my body, starting from the back of my neck. It hurt so much… I felt a single drop of a tear rush down my cheek.

Usually, if it's just dad, then I can receive and deal with the beatings unless he is cutting through my flesh. But 4 men? Nah, that I cannot bear with. One man punched me on the head, other in the stomach, as another stabbed my thigh, and my dad hit me with his belt. I screamed, begging for forgiveness. Well, it didn't work. This act seemed to continue forever, until I just gave up on life. My sight blacked out.

_~Utau's POV~_

Oh, god… my body felt like crap. I couldn't move properly, and I also noticed that my body was aching. Where was I? Then I heard someone's desperate scream. KUKAI. My eyes snapped open, and I noticed I was lying in a bath tub. Was I in the toilet? I noticed the screaming stopped. And I managed to sit up straight in the not-so-comfortable tub. The lights were off, and I couldn't see anything. It was like I was trapped in this dark room, not being able to do anything. I stood up, hoping to find a flashlight or candle or something that could make a source of light.

Oh, wait! I am so stupid… there should be something like a switch in here! I leaned against the walls, moving my back to feel for something. Then I felt something hard and pressed it with my back. BINGO, the lights turned on. I saw that my hands were tied up, and my hair was a mess. I did have bruises, but it didn't hurt that much. I tried peeping through the small space between the wall and the door, and noticed Ikuto was tied up right outside. It was locked from the inside, so I couldn't open the door.

"Ikuto? Ikuto, wake up, please!" I whispered, and he flinched. He raised his head up, then looked around, then finally noticed me.

"Utau, where are we? The second floor?" Ikuto was bruised a lot more than me, with a bruised left eye. His bangs were slightly dark red because of his own blood, but he didn't seem to care.

"Open this door first. It's locked from the outside, so only you can open it right now." I said in a shushed voice, and he nodded. He character-changed with Yoru, then opened the doorknob with his tail. I could finally get out of the small bathroom!

Luckily my knots were loose, so I could free my hands easily with the little help of Ikuto. I gently untied his knots too, and helped him stand once he was free.

"I am guessing this is the second floor… let's look for the others." Ikuto whispered, and I nodded. Kukai's room was upstairs, so we opened his door. As we predicted, the doorknob clicked open, and we walked inside. The room was dark, so we turned the lights on. That is when we saw 2 people; it was Amu and Unkai. They were both still unconscious, so I gently shook Unkai up. He was actually beaten terribly, so I tried hard not to hurt him.

"Unkai? It's me, Utau. Wake up… Kukai can die any minute." As soon as mentioned Kukai, Unkai's eyes fluttered open. He winced, like he was in pain, and then noticed me and Ikuto. Amu was still unconscious, and Ikuto was still trying to wake her up.

"Where are we…?" Unkai croaked out, his hair messy.

"At the second floor. It looks like the rest are all down there, as well as Kukai." I pointed downwards, as he gasped. Amu was also up, and she was hearing the conversation.

"We have to go down and look for them. It's quiet now, so I am guessing they are out for now. Now is our one and only chance. I know you two are very tired out, but wake up, just for now. Then we will let you rest." I reassured them, and they both gave a weak nod. I helped Unkai up to his feet, and Ikuto just carried Amu up in bridal style. We tiptoed down the stairs, and all our eyes widened at the sight of the living room. Blood was splattered everywhere. Not to mention Kukai looked like he was dropped dead.

_~Ikuto's POV~_

I swear, I thought Kukai was dead once he found him lying on the floor, blood all over him. I felt a rush of relief cover me once we found out he was breathing. Utau was sobbing down on her feet, thanking God, and Unkai was muttering something about heaven. Amu also looked glad that he was alive; at least, for now.

"Guys, I know this sounds selfish, but we need to get the others freed first. Then we will come back to Kukai and do something about him." I said, and the others nodded. I found Rento tied up on the sofa, and put Amu down on her feet. I shook his body gently like Utau did, as he was not really in a good condition.

"Ikuto…kun? God, I am so glad you're safe…" he mumbled, and I untied his hands. He got up pretty well, and was able to stand by himself.

"Where are the other rooms?" I asked him, and he pointed to a light-blue colored door that looked like the parents' room.

We were glad to find Shusui-san and Kaido-sensei in the room, fully awake already.

"You guys are finally here. We waited for a damned 20 minutes in darkness!" Kaido-sensei rolled his eyes dramatically, and Shusui-san sighed tiredly. We untied them right away, and we all headed to the living room towards Kukai. His pulse was getting slower by minutes, and I thought he didn't have much time left. I made my decision after a few seconds.

"Utau, run away to the police with Kukai. Not all of us can go, or else they will be chasing us. We need to act like we hid Kukai somewhere in the house, and you are still locked up in the toilet. I will open the windows for you, so carry Kukai out, alright? And please also take Amu with you. She is surely worn out." I thought this was the best idea. The others nodded, except Amu and Utau.

"B-but what if they find out that we got away? Then you guys will-" before Utau could continue, I hugged her tightly.

"We'll be alive. Wounded, but we will still be alive. Just tell the police, and hopefully they will believe you with Kukai's body at your side." I smiled reassuringly, and bent down and gave a passionate kiss to Amu. Her lips tasted like strawberries, and she also gave in to the kiss.

I opened the window for them, and they hopped out with Kukai's arms on each sides of their shoulder. I watched them run towards the police station that was quite a far distance from here. I really hope they make it…

_~Unkai's POV~_

A few minutes after the girls left, dad was back with 3 other men. They all had weapon like stuff in their hands; a whip, daggers, hammers, ropes, metal bars, and an electric shocker **(usually** **people faint when they get shocked by this, but let's just say they don't in this story.)**.

"Huh, so you fellows are all up… guys, take care of them." Dad ordered to his men, and they all started charging towards us. One man grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. He took out a whip and slashed me with it. I screamed in pain, and my brothers and the guys looked at me in shock.

"UNKAI-" before Rento could even finish, one man grabbed his hair and threw him to the wall. Rento's body went limp, as the man started to use a metal bar to bruise his body. Rento also screamed in agony, curling up into a ball. Soon, screams were heard everywhere, and evil laughs echoed through our house.

The beatings seemed to last an eternity, until I heard the sound of sirens. At first I thought it was my imagination, but the sirens seem to closer and closer. Then our house door was thrust open with a bang, and police officers were standing in front of us.

"Souma Tatsuya! We arrest you from abusing your sons as well as other innocent 3 kids! You people are all under arrest!" one of the police officers shouted at the men and at our dad. The policemen moved fast and soon caught our dad and put handcuffs around his wrists.

"IT WAS THE MURDERER WHO KILLED MIZUKI! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" dad shouted with an innocent look on his face, but the officers took no notice.

"Are you guys ok? Your little brother is under the doctors hands and is currently in operation. The two girls are also getting some medical treatments at the same hospital, so relax." One woman officer came towards us, as a few doctors helped us into the ambulance. I don't even remember what happened after that… I just fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ Utau?**

_~Kukai's POV~_

Where was I? It was dark, pitch black. Oh well, that was quite obvious, since I was closing my eyes, huh. Oh wait… I? What was my name? Who am I? Why am I here? What was going on?

Wait… calm down, and concentrate. I think… I hear something.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

"_Is he awake yet?"_

"_No, you can see that."_

"_It's been 2 years, you stupid! How much more do we need to wait?!"_

"_He's in a coma, for goodness sake, Utau!"_

"_This is taking way too long!"_

Oh great… now WHO was THAT? And am I in a coma? For 2 whole years? That's quite long… maybe it's time for me to wake up.

I tried lifting my heavy eyelids up, but they won't open. On my second attempt, it somehow fluttered open. My sight was a total blur at first, but then it got clearer. I saw 7 people in sight. Staring at me with big, wide eyes.

One boy had midnight blue hair and purple eyes, with a black T-shirt and baggy jeans. Next to him there was a girl with bubblegum hair and a red coat with blue skinny jeans and a red and green checked scarf, clinging on to his arm.

Then there was a blond haired girl that had long, messy pigtails and purple eyes, wearing a white plain shirt and pink mini skirt with a few accessories.

Then I saw 4 older looking guys… and they looked sort of familiar. But here was my question that was ringing in my head: Who were they?

"Kukai, you- you are finally awake!" the blond haired girl hugged me tightly, as I almost choked because of her tight grip. Kukai… was that my name?

"Utau?" that sort of just went out of my mouth. Utau? Who was that?

"Yeah, it's me, Utau! Do you really remember me?" she was crying, and I could just see the joy in his eyes. It's a bit hard to say no when someone really pretty is looking at you with those eyes that is filled with hope.

"Uh… I… um… actually, you see…" I looked away, scratching my head. "I don't remember any of you." When I said that, everyone in the room seemed to have a boulder strike their heads. Especially the blond girl; she looked more than shocked. Her eyes turned into this dark color, and she started weeping into one of the guy's shirts. The guy had chestnut hair was tied into a lot of… tails.

"Kukai… do you remember anything, Kukai?" the midnight haired guy narrowed his eyes, as the bubblegum haired girl looked at me with this worried expression.

"I don't even remember my full name, thank you very much for reminding me." I sighed, not really getting what happened.

"It' amnesia… I think." One guy that had a muscular body and dark brown hair sighed heavily.

"Come on, we can at least introduce ourselves to our little brother that was in a damn coma for 2 years, and now doesn't even remember a thing." A handsome guy with light violet hair smiled and gestured. Little brother? That was me, right?

"I am Kaido Souma, your eldest brother. I already graduated college, and 25 years old." Kaido, huh? The guy with dark brown hair and a muscular body is Kaido… check.

"I am Shosui Souma, you second eldest brother. I graduated college as well, and is going to be a professor soon. I am the smartest among the family, and probably the only MATURE one." The guy with black hair and glasses is Shosui… check.

"I am Unkai Souma… I didn't even bother going to college, it's too boring and Shosui-like… and that's simply boring. I work at a manga bookstore as a part time job. You know, at least I have to do something." The guy with chestnut hair and several weird tails is Unkai… I am assuming he's the third. Got it.

"And I, am Rento Souma, the most good-looking Souma in the history. I am still in high school, in case you wanted to know." the guy with light violet hair is Rento, and I guess he is the fourth.

"Hey, Kukai, make a personal note, Rento is the most good-looking Souma in the history, but he is a TOTAL gay." Unkai smirked as Rento shot daggers at him.

"I am not gay, I just like beautiful things and you know…" Rento trailed off, as Unkai smirked twice as wide as he did as he first time.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa from my favorite manga, Bleach, also says that constantly, but no one really believes him." I sort of sweat-dropped at this comment. I learnt a new thing about Unkai; he is a otaku.

"That's a manga, this is real life!" Rento protested, as Unkai waved his comment off. It looked like those two weren't the perfect brother match for 'getting along'. I thought they could get a noble prize for 'the most useless conversation'.

"Back to the topic, please. I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Your… bestfriend. That's my little sister, Hoshina Utau; or Tsukiyomi Utau, whatever you prefer." The midnight haired guy was Ikuto… he resembled a black cat… or was it just my rapid imagination? He pointed at the blond haired girl as he said little sister. Now that I thought of it, their eye color was the same.

"And I am Hinamori Amu. I also was your bestfriend." The bubblegum haired girl is Amu… check.

"Ok… so my name is Kukai Souma… I was sixth grade, and now I am eighth grade. I was good at soccer, and I was in the guardians?" I asked after I heard the information.

"Yeah… pretty much." Kaido said, not really looking at me in the eye. I had this feeling that they were hiding something from me. And I somehow knew it wasn't really something nice and pleasant. Not even close.

_~Unkai's POV~_

Not like I was sad or shocked that Kukai didn't remember me. I was fine, and Kaido, Shosui, and Rento were all quite fine with it. We were ready for this, and thanks to Shosui's smart ass brain, we were expecting this. It didn't really matter to me since nothing was really bad for us even though Kukai got amnesia.

We thought it was better this way; it would just turn out worse if he found out what happened to him 2 years ago. We were also quite scared that he would notice the little scars on his stomach, but I guess luck was on our side today. He didn't. the alphabets on his stomach was covered up by the doctors during operation, so they couldn't really be seen.

But a lot happened during those 2 years while Kukai was in a coma. Utau came over to our place much more often, and she soon became our buddy. Ikuto also became friends with us, so they usually came over to our house after their meeting. He guardians somehow continued on, even in middle school, so they were a bit busy.

Kukai's coma incident soon became known all over the village, and soon his school was also aware of it. I hated it when random students walked passed and whispered thing about our family, saying that our father was damn drunkard that is now in jail, and our mom died because of a unfortunate accident, and now Kukai is getting the fucking curse, blah, blah, blah.

God, I almost got fired from the bookstore because of this! Some people just have to act so stupid… that's what I hate most!

"Do you think it was a good choice to keep it a secret from Kukai?" Rento asked me as we walked out of the room.

"Duh… he had amnesia; it was our chance!" I exclaimed, and then covered my mouth, reminding myself this was a damn hospital. The nurses glared at me, and I bowed, apologizing.

"Anyway… he will eventually find out, won't he?" Rento gave me a nervous glance.

"Whatever… but why do you think Kukai remembered Utau's name only?" I whispered.

"_Utau?"_

Those words ringed in my head continuously. He remembered her name, but not ours. That's just weird…

"I don't know, really. I found that surprising too, at first I thought he had all his memories." Rento gave out a sigh of relief.

"That might have been a lot of trouble. I thought he would wake up screaming bloody murder." I wasn't really joking about this; Shosui said that people with traumas and stuff often do that. I also saw them in some mangas and dramas as well.

"Oh whatever." Rento rolled his eyes.

_~Amu's POV~_

I was sort of shocked when Kukai said he didn't remember any of us. Well, with the exception of remembering Utau's name. I wished he remembered all of us, but that would also be a problem or so Unkai nee-san said.

He was glad that Kukai didn't remember anything. Maybe I sort of agreed with that, it was really better if Kukai didn't remember the abuse. It just… oh Nevermind, you people get my point.

"Amu… it is a quite good thing that Kukai doesn't remember his past, right?" Utau sighed, her eyes all red and puffy. She was really upset about this whole thing.

"Sure, and he remembered your name, and I think that is really great! I mean, you know…" I sort of trailed off. Even though I am seventh grade, I am still really bad at this… at comforting people.

"I guess…" she sighed, looking out of the car window. We were going to her place, so we just took a taxi. Ikuto was just being quiet during the whole ride. I thought of talking to him, but he seemed to be thinking of something quite private, so I just decided to be quiet.

Me and Ikuto were officially going out, and I was happy of it. All the guardian members were couples now, like for example, Rima and Nagihiko. They still fought often like a old married couple, but they got along really well at times.

Then there was Yaya and Kairi, the young sixth grade couple. Yaya loved clinging onto Kairi, and Kairi liked that as well, even though he didn't really show it. They went out on dates to the park, usually just to eat ice cream. Kairi was worried that Yaya would one day faint because of the amount of sweets she eats everyday, but I told him not to worry.

Tadase went out with Lulu, who came back to Japan a few months ago. They started going out, and now they are really a couple. I don't know what they really do on their dates, but it's not like I really care… I can see they get along well.

The only one left was Utau, and she was waiting for Kukai to wake up for 2 years, refusing proposes from boys and other guys. I did feel quite sorry for her… she waited for 2 years, and what she gets is Kukai only remembering her name, nothing else.

Ah, whatever… I guess it would turn out some how.


End file.
